Spring Rain
by SmileMandalore
Summary: It's an absolutely beautiful feeling standing in the spring rain with the ones you love, on the planet you love. Set during the Telos Bombardment, Carth arrives on Telos to search for his wife and son. A Short story.


All at once did her world fall around her.

Buildings crumbled, people screamed, fires rose, all because of a stupid war.

She found herself running out of her home and into the streets. Pandemonium filled the air around her as she swiftly made her way through the crowds, towards a large office building.

The building had sustained little damage, but as she slowly opened the door, cracks began to appear.

She slowly walked inside, holding her breath at what lay before her; bodies of the men and women who'd worked there scattered the floor, men and women that didn't deserve to die like this.

She heard people yelling up the stairwell. Fear seeped through her veins as she hid behind a nearby counter, careful not to tread on any of the littered bodies around her. She peeked over the top of the counter silently.

Coming down the stairwell were two darkly dressed men; each holding a light sabre. Their faces were covered, but she could tell that one of them was a Twi'Lek.

"Is that all of them master?" The Twi'Lek asked.

His master nodded, "I believe s... wait." He paused as he came to the bottom of the stairwell. He scanned the room with his yellow penetrating eyes and she shrunk back down behind the counter, silently wishing that they'd go away. "I think we're being watched," the master finally said.

The Twi'Lek nodded, "Yes, I feel it too."

The two of them walked in opposite directions searching for the disturbance. Behind the counter, the woman tried to think of a way to escape. She could run for the door, but that would expose her and she was sure two dark Jedi would catch her in no time. She looked for a more inconspicuous way to escape but nothing caught her attention... except for the large crack that was growing bigger with every movement.

She wouldn't escape, but at least she could stop the two schuttas.

She searched on the ground for something to throw at the fragile section of wall, and found a blaster, a wallet, and a vase.

The dark Jedi slowly approached the counter, knowing of the woman who hid behind it. She could hear their footsteps approach, and waited until they were right on the other end of the table. She stood up and threw the items at the large crack. But as she did, something warm pierced her back and came out through her stomach.

She looked down and saw the end of a light sabre.

"Got'cha," the master said as he slowly pulled the light sabre back.

But as he did, the walls around him began to crumble.

As the woman fell to her knees, she smiled and said; "And I you."

The building started to fall around them. The two dark Jedi made a desperate dash for the door, only to be caught under a large mass of concrete and metal.

The woman, now sprawled on the floor and bleeding profusely, watched the building fall around her ears. Several pieces made contact with her body, but she felt no pain; after being stabbed by the light sabre her body became numb.

The sound was beautiful to her; the shrieks of killers getting their just deserts. Despite the fact that she was dying, she felt happy to have stopped the dark Jedi from injuring anyone else. A large concrete slab fell from the ceiling and rammed with her head.

The place was a mess; not the uncut grass and rubbish blown everywhere mess, but a dead, eerie mess that brought chills to his spine.

What made it worse was that his family was somewhere in this mess.

Her pulled his orange jacket around him tighter and sighed as he began to search for his wife and son. The task was made harder by the fact that it was dark; no lights shone except for the few torches that were distributed among the search party.

He started to dig at the rubble of his old home, not caring that the sharp edges stabbed his hands; he was desperate. No one, no one and no one. No one was buried under the rubble of his home with the exception of his son's pet Scalia. He took a deep breath as frantically looked around, trying to think of where his wife or son could be.

And then it hit him; his son was working at the office building across the street from their house today. He ran across the street, careful not to trip on anything or anyone, and fell to his knees. He desperately dug at the rubble, searching for any life signs.

It took him several attempts, but he suddenly came across a body; his wife's.

He touched her face, tracing the calmness that had fallen on her face at the moment of her death, as tears formed in his eyes.

"Morgana," he said quietly, "Please wake up."

Her eyes didn't even flutter. Her perfect body lay amongst the rubble, still and unmoving. He tried again to wake her; but again was unsuccessful.

He called for a medic. His throat was sore by the time she arrived by his side. She ushered him back and took a good look over his wife's limp body.

She turned to him, a solemn look on her face. "Carth, I'm so sorry."

He shook his head and pushed past her. Kneeling at his wife's side, he did everything her could think of to wake her. Each attempt didn't work, and after each attempt, his wife's death became more and more real.

He pinched her nose; caressed her neck and finally, kissed her, but nothing worked. He had nothing left to do. He stood back up and turned to the medic, who stood behind him. She too was crying.

"I'm so sorry," was all she could say.

He stood up, blinking the tears away as rage built in his stomach. "If you'd arrived here sooner she may still be alive! What kind of medic are you? You're meant to save people right?" He took a furious step towards her.

The medic shrunk under his anger. "I'm sorry. I came as fast as I could."

"We you need to be faster!" He was now looming over to medic, with both of his hands on either of her shoulders. "Why didn't you save her?! She was my wife; she didn't deserve to die!" he said as he shook her violently.

Several others came over and pulled him away from the medic. His anger slowly died and grief invaded his body. He pulled away from the others and sat on the rubble, tears falling like the spring rains.

At that moment he realised that his previous life was lost to him; His wife was dead, his son was missing, and Telos, his beloved home world of Telos, would never be the same again.

And for those reasons, he suddenly hated the man that had done all this.

He would get his revenge.

End.

_Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or any of the characters associated with it, blahdy blah._

_We all have read the disclaimer before._

_Author's note: Short and sweet, that's the memo. Well, it wasn't really sweet. I felt like crying. I love Telos so much, even though we don't go there until the second KotOR, but like Bao-Dur said, the surface is somewhat calming, even though it's a game. Morgana doesn't really get the mention she deserved in the game and I hope to write more on this lovely lady that first stole our pilot's heart. And yes, I'm referring to the characters and game as reality because I like to put myself in my characters shoes. Call me weird if you want, I don't mind. Smile:)Mandalore._


End file.
